


Best Laid Plans

by badassfan



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slapping, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassfan/pseuds/badassfan
Summary: There's not enough feels or fucking in shyland fic.





	Best Laid Plans

When Ryland’s friends asked him about his first time with Shane, Ryland tended to skip over the real story and go into the version that involved Shane’s couch, some daddy role play and three consecutive orgasms. Technically, the answer he gave did happen, and Ryland wouldn’t trade that experience for anything. It’s just that the more accurate version of their first time had been cut short due to technical difficulties, and it was a memory Ryland preferred to keep private.

It happened two months after meeting, or, more specifically, after a month of texting and a month’s worth of dates. Till that point, Shane and Ryland had been doing their best impression of horny teenagers, getting by with kissing, dry humping, hand jobs and furious wanking. At first, the lack of fucking was a bit of an anomaly for Ryland. As a good looking guy with a job in the entertainment industry and an active Instagram account, he’d pretty much mastered the L.A. hook-up scene. But he took the dry spell in stride because he was otherwise occupied.

Getting to know Shane – the real Shane who was skittish about taking his shirt off in the pool and who was hesitant to show him his YouTube videos and who rarely referenced his family apart from his mother – was a full time job. Thankfully, the job had been worth it, and their marathon conversations, Target runs, YouTube binges, Mexican food deliveries and groping sessions had been enough.

But on their fifth date, things took a fateful turn. Shane had suggested they watch a movie upstairs in his bedroom, and, inevitably, one thing led to another. Ryland had gotten completely naked in front of Shane for the first time, and their grinding took on a rhythm that was more intense than any of their previous shenanigans.

Ryland knew that the night would be special. He just had no idea that it would set the stage for their entire relationship.

********

_The night; the real story._

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Shane pinned Ryland down and devoured him with his eyes. The movie had long been forgotten. “I don’t think I can hold out any longer.”

Ryland would never get enough of the way Shane looked at him. Like he was found treasure. Something to be coveted. He felt drunk on Shane’s gaze, and they hadn’t even had their margaritas yet. He spread his legs, thanks to the benefits of yoga, and arched his back in a way he knew was enticing

“So don’t.”

“Are you sure? I know I was the one who said I wanted to take things slow.”

Ryland saw the concerned etched on Shane’s face, and he pulled him into a kiss and tried to convey everything he wanted to say with this mouth. He was ready. More than. And he realized fairly quickly that being direct with Shane was the best way to combat his doubts or hesitation. Ryland knew that Shane had recently ended his first same-sex relationship and that he'd followed that up with a string of lackluster dates which all left him a feeling bit guarded.

Ryland was not one to boast, but he was fairly confident that he was ending that streak for Shane. For starters, they were never bored with one another, and Shane confessed to being glued to his phone when they were apart. Shane also went the extra mile to surprise Ryland with small gifts at every opportune moment, starting with a personalized mug on their first date. He knew their chemistry and anticipation had only been building each week with every kiss, touch and new form of intimacy.

“I want you." Ryland said simply. “I think about you all the time. When I’m sitting at my cubicle, when I’m driving home from work and especially when I’m laying at night alone in my bed.” To illustrate the point, Ryland brought Shane’s hand down to his cock which had already started to leak.

Ryland knew his move was bold, but he was rewarded when Shane’s eyes began to narrow and darken. The hesitation Shane had displayed moments earlier was replaced with full-blown desire and mischief. He slid his hands down Ryland's body, tracing every part of his anatomy like he was putting it to memory, and he tongued Ryland’s nipples until they became red and puffy. He then worked his way down and nuzzled Ryland’s groin and squeezed his thighs, which only made Ryland harder and needier. Apparently, Shane was in the mood to tease, and it was killing him.

“Shane.” Ryland whined. He raised his hips so that his dick was directly in Shane’s line of vision. He then raised an eyebrow, urging Shane to get on with it.

Shane bit his lips in response, and his gaze never wavered, which made Ryland feel hot all over. Shane slowly licked the tip of his cock and edged a finger against his hole. By that point, Ryland couldn’t help the cry that escaped his lips. He was laid open for Shane. Completely exposed. A far cry from the composed, if not slightly aloof, guy who initially caught Shane’s attention online.

“You’re beautiful.” Shane said.

“I’m embarrassing.”

“Beautiful.” Shane insisted. “I can’t believe I finally get to have you like this.”

Shane took Ryland further into his mouth, and he added another finger to his exploration. Ryland closed his eyes and willed his heartbeat to steady itself. Even when he bottomed, Ryland liked to have a semblance of control. But he completely surrendered himself to Shane, and what shocked him the most was that he did so voluntarily. He wanted Shane to have him. And he wanted to return the favor and make Shane pliant under him. Was this why people waited to get to know one another before fucking? Was this what falling in love felt like? 

Sadly, Ryland would have to wait on the answers to his questions for a little while longer. Just as things were building into a crescendo, everything came crashing down when Shane stopped to reach into his nightstand. After poking around his drawers and even getting up to check his bathroom cabinets, Shane confessed that he was all out of condoms and lube. The suave command that Shane had shown earlier, whipping Ryland into a frenzy, was replaced with awkward apologies.

To his credit, Ryland tried to salvage the moment. He insisted that Shane go in dry. But the attempt was in vain. Ryland winced in pain after only a handful of thrusts, and Shane immediately pulled out when he realized Ryland’s discomfort was more than a simple adjustment period.

“Shit! I’m so sorry. I knew this was a bad idea. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Just feeling a little stupid for letting myself get carried away.” Ryland admitted. 

“I’m flattered.” 

“You should be.” Ryland huffed. “I’m a pathetic teenage cliche.”

“You’re beautiful." Shane's eyes went soft as he spoke. "I mean it.”

Ryland couldn't help but squirm all over. Jesus. When had he gotten so whipped? Ryland was notorious for ghosting on guys who didn’t practice safe sex. And if a hook up went south, he had no problem whipping out his cell phone to dial some back-up dick. But instead of getting up, getting dressed and getting a handle of himself, he was gazing up at a guy who valued Ryland’s company so much that he didn’t even think to restock his supplies in the event that he got lucky.

“I promise I’ll make it worth the wait.” Shane whispered.

“You sound awfully confident Mr Yaw.” 

“You make me feel that way Mr. Adams.”

Ryland heard the catch in Shane’s voice, and he immediately felt a rush of longing and protectiveness. He may have been the first one to undress during their date, but he got the feeling that Shane was laying himself bare in that moment. Slowly but surely, Shane was letting Ryland inside. First into his home. Then into his bedroom. And, finally, into his innermost thoughts.

Ryland watched silently as Shane turned off the movie and put on his favorite playlist. His profile was gorgeous. Strong. Rugged. Manly. No one would guess his heart was so vulnerable. But Ryland knew better.

He pulled Shane into another kiss, and he opened his legs even wider so that their lower halves were completely connected. The sound of their bodies moving together was offset by Britney’s “Make Me” playing in the background, and the California sunset cast the room in a golden glow. Ryland took nips at Shane’s jaw as he wound his hips in time with the music. He wanted to say something romantic because the moment felt so right, but he wasn’t the best at conveying emotions with his words. What came out of his mouth was something Shane would tease him about mercilessly for months after the fact.

“My ass hurts, but it’s still thirsty.” 

Shane’s responding laughter filled up the entire room. His eyes went all squinty, and he even had to roll off of Ryland in order to compose himself. Ryland couldn’t help but join in the laughter as it was so contagious.

“I can honestly say this is the most unique form of foreplay I’ve ever experienced.”

“Any regrets?” Shane seriously wanted to know.

Ryland shook his head and crawled on top of Shane. He perched his ass on top of Shane’s crotch and resumed his teasing gyrations from earlier.

“Outside of begging you to fuck me dry, I’m having the most fun ever.”

“You are so fucking cute, I can’t take it.”

“You think so?”

“Oh please. Don’t act like you don’t know. How did I get so lucky?”

Ryland shrugged, but, inwardly, he couldn’t help but preen. His friends – even the aforementioned nosy ones who bombarded him with questions about his sex life – said he was at his cutest and most hilarious when he was just being himself. They were also the ones who told him to quit dating Instagram models and to take a chance on Shane.

“We’re both lucky.” Ryland opted for honesty and sincerity since that seemed to be the theme of the night. “You’re the best guy I’ve ever met.”

“Doesn’t say much for LA.”

“Stop Shane. I’m not going to let you make jokes when I’m giving you a compliment.”

“OK fine. Go on.”

Ryland pretended to think, which prompted Shane to pinch his side which led to even more jousting and laughter. Ryland couldn’t believe he was enjoying himself so much, and he hadn’t even gotten properly fucked yet. Humor and banter had never really played a role in his sex life before but, damn, it was fun. He began to realize most things were more fun with Shane. 

“You make me feel confident too, you know. Like I can say or do anything.”

“You can.”

“And you’re so funny that I’m terrified I’m going to get in trouble for laughing so much at work.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re so fucking sexy that I can bust just from kissing you.”

“Ryland.” It was obvious Shane had been taken off guard. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“But it’s true.” Ryland took Shane’s face in his hands and looked him directly in his eyes. He hoped he was projecting as much emotion as he felt. “You get me so hot that I almost came twice tonight. And not just because you know how to use your mouth and your fingers. Everything about you turns me on so much. Especially the way you look at me.”

Shane stared at Ryland in bewilderment which only made Ryland want to be even more direct. Ryland knew Shane was not lacking dating options, and he knew Shane had obviously been complimented and desired before. But it was clear that no one had been so blunt or forward with Shane. Ryland prided himself on speaking matter-a-factly and letting his intentions be known. He rejected game-playing and wasting time.

He knew he was attracted to Shane and that Shane was attracted to him. He knew they were emotionally on the same page. He knew they were compatible both in and out of the bedroom. And he knew they were lucky to find each other when they were both ready and eager for something real.

As far as Ryland was concerned, there was no need to waste any more time. They were going to fuck all morning after Shane replaced his lube, and then they were going to order in a huge breakfast and then they were going to look at his favorite pet website for puppies to adopt. It would only be a matter of time before they moved in together. Was he going too fast? Maybe. Ryland couldn’t tell anymore. He felt high from all the pheromones in the room.

“You went somewhere just now.”

Ryland had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he was completely caught off guard when Shane rolled them over and pinned him back down on the bed. Shane stared at him curiously, questioningly, which only made Ryland blush.

“What do you mean?" Ryland feigned innocence. "I’m right here.”

“Nope. You can’t fool me. One minute you were grinding down on my dick, and the next minute you had this dopey grin on your face.”

“Shut up.” Ryland blushed an even deeper shade of pink. He’d been exposed again. “You love my dopey face.”

“I do.”

“And you love it when I grind on your dick.”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

“You want to date only me.”

“Ryland." Shane let out a groan that sounded like sheer desperation. "You have to stop! It's not fair.”

“What's not fair?”

“You! Stop being so fucking cute! Stop making me want to elope to Vegas just so I can lock you in my bed forever.”

Ryland giggled, pleased with himself, and he wrapped his legs and arms around Shane. He would gladly lock Shane for himself and throw away the key. There was so much versatility with their chemistry, he couldn’t help but marvel. That they could go from practically fucking to loving to teasing to laughing felt surreal. How they were able to communicate so candidly was like nothing Ryland had ever experienced before.

Shane kissed Ryland breathless and made quick work of sliding down the bed. He skipped the torment and teasing the second time around and took Ryland’s entire length in one full swoop. He grabbed Ryland’s hips and urged him to thrust into his mouth.

Shane often joked that he was a pro at sucking dick because he was a former fat kid and because he’d been in the closet for so long that he was making up for lost time. Ryland would respond by rolling his eyes, but he now realized the error of his ways. His toes curled and his hands fisted the sheets, and he was embarrassingly close to coming for a third time. But he wasn't ready for the night to end. Even though intercourse was out of the question he still wanted them to go further.

“Shane.”

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck me.”

“Baby you know I want too, but...” 

“With your mouth.” 

Ryland knew that Shane would shoot his load over that. Shane had expended considerable energy telling him over the phone just how much he coveted his ass. He confessed that he didn’t even need porn to get off, and that their two months together had nearly cost him severe carpel tunnel due to the thought of Ryland bent over for him.

Thank God Ryland was flexible or Shane would have snapped him in two with how quickly he bent Ryland in half. He proceeded to slap Ryland’s ass with so much force that it took a minute before either man could register what had just occurred.

“Oh my God.” Shane sounded mortified. “I keep hurting you without meaning to!”

“You didn’t.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not.”

“I'm the horny teenager in this relationship.” Shane confessed. “All I want to do right now is tear your ass up and make it mine.

“Me too.”

Ryland knew the moment when Shane finally registered his words. Shane looked up as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Wait. Really?”

“I like it. Slapping, I mean.” Ryland blushed again. He didn’t think he’d be giving away all his kinks this soon. “I enjoy things a little rough as long as there’s some slip.”

“Fucking hell. I’m going to marry you.”

Ryland didn’t even get a chance to fully process Shane’s words before Shane was on him like a starving man. Shane used a combination of his expert tongue and fingers and his beard on Ryland's ass. Not one to be outdone, Ryland gave as good as he got. He pushed back against Shane’s mouth and he spread his cheeks, signaling when he wanted Shane to go deeper. Eventually, Shane would need a moment to catch his breath. He had sweat up a storm, and he was so hard that it looked painful. It didn’t help that Ryland’s soft and breathy cries from earlier had turned into needy moans. They were both desperate and insatiable. Not that Ryland was complaining.

“You OK down there?” He already missed the feeling of Shane’s mouth on him. “I haven’t worn you out already, have I?”

“Honey, I’m a professional. If it were up to me, you’d have a permanent seat on my face.”

“Ooooh. I like the sound of that.”

“Greedy.”

Ryland laughed delightedly and wiggled his ass. “Get back to work. You still owe me for running out of lube.” He knew he was being a selfish tease, but he couldn’t help it. He was having too much fun. He waited for a witty comeback from Shane, but the only response he got back was a growl and another slap on the ass.

Shane resumed his previous position, and Ryland dropped his head into the pillow when he felt a broad lick against his hole. Jesus Christ. Could one die from teasing and pleasure? Ryland was starting to wonder. He knew that Shane was enjoying the view and the taste of him, and, in the morning, Shane would enjoy the feeling of being inside him for longer than five minutes. Everything would go according to plan.

“No one else is allowed near this ever again.” Shane said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. 

“You’re such a savage.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“I had no idea you were so possessive Shane.” 

“I didn’t either. Your ass has magical powers.”

“So you just want me for my ass?”

“Yes and no.”

“What!” Ryland playfully kicked Shane away as he sat up on the bed. “I poured my heart out to you earlier. You owe me something romantic.”

Shane’s eyes and his laughter were both bright and full of amusement. It was intoxicating for Ryland to see Shane so happy. To know that he was the cause just made it better.

“Well?” He prompted. “I’m waiting.”

Shane rolled his eyes at Ryland’s dramatics, but Ryland knew it was just a front. He watched intently as Shane sat across the bed from him and reached out for both of his hands. Ryland gave them easily. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the image the two of them made, sat Indian style in front of one another, holding hands like they were in some kind of commitment ceremony.

“Real talk?”

“Real talk.” 

“OK fine.” Shane made a show of taking a deep breath before speaking. “I want you Ryland Adams. I want every part of you in my life for as long as you’ll have me. You’re so fucking sexy that I lose control of myself, and you’re so sweet that it makes me want to cry. You’re a lot funnier than you give yourself credit for, and you’re so perceptive that you can read me like a book. Hell, you managed to completely transform tonight and make it perfect.” Shane paused for a moment. He seemed to battle with the last part of his statement before deciding to go for broke. “You make me feel alive and like you were made just for me.”

********

Months later, Ryland still cried over Shane's declaration, and he still replayed it word for word in his head. They were both so soft it was gross. He wouldn't have it any other way, of course. He knew he belonged to Shane and that Shane belonged to him only two months into meeting. The fact that Britney Spears had made them extra horny and that they mutually agreed to hoard lube in every room of Shane’s house was only a tiny reason as to why they were uniquely compatible and built to last. 

So for that reason Ryland would probably never share the true story of their first time. He didn’t think he could do the story justice or properly convey what it meant to him. Even though the night did not go exactly as planned, the memory was sacred because he and Shane had penetrated each other’s hearts.


End file.
